My Tourniquet
by the raven101
Summary: [Chapter 3: The Locket] Elizabeth arrives on Route 01. She somehow misplaces her locket and this is the adventure telling how she gets it back, how she meets another trainer, and the bad new she receives from back home. Please read and review!
1. A Lackadaisical Solitude

Prologue: A Lackadaisical Solitude

A girl stood in front of the window. She was watching the sunset. She smiled. She has always loved watching sunrises and sunsets because they're so beautiful. She loved the way that when the sun was halfway behind the horizon the sky would turn an orangey pink color. She loved that color so much that she painted her room that color. The sunrises are also beautiful because in Umido Town it is normally pretty humid, but when the sun sets it's cool. Umido Town is on the land called Guerrieri. Liz's family calls the land: la terra dei Guerrieri. Which means "The Land of Warriors" in Italian. This girl standing in front of the window sighed a satisfied sigh. She moved her red hair out of her eyes. This girl's red hair goes down 6 inches above the top of her butt. She has beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes are actually royal blue. She stands at 5 feet flat and her weight is for her to know and nobody to find out. This girl's name is Elizabeth Cordaro. Her family is Italian and she goes by Liz.

Liz's father has brown hair that is short. Her father's name is Anthony (he goes by Tony). Liz's dad is also pretty tall and muscular. He has blue eyes. Liz's mother has red hair that is cut short, very short. Her name is Amanda. Liz's mom is short and plump. She has green eyes. Liz is very gorgeous, but she is too insecure to realize it. She has never had a boyfriend, but she has had friends that are guys. She has probably 5 main friends at school. First there's Lauren. Lauren met Liz when Liz moved to Umido Town from Viridian City in Kanto. Lauren has straight brown hair to her back and she has green eyes. Then comes Kathryn. Kathryn moved to Umido Town from Viridian City at the same time as Liz. They've been best friends since they were babies. Kathryn (she goes by Kat) has dark brown hair to her mid-back that is wavy. Next there is Spencer. Spencer has always lived in Umido Town. He has always been Liz's friend since she moved to Umido. Spencer has blond hair that is either matted down with water or spiked up with gel. Then comes Christopher (he goes by Chris). Chris has always had a crush on Liz since she moved to Umido Town and everyone knows it, except Liz. Chris has short and curly brown hair. Last, but certainly not least, is Alex. Alex had a crush on Liz and they almost dated, but Alex fell for Lauren instead. Alex has the skater look for his black hair.

Liz turned around when the darkness took a hold of her. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. The kitchen was a pale yellow color. It had a white refrigerator and a black toaster/microwave. The stove was black also. The apple she took was green and it was on the table where the family eats. There are only 3 spots at the table because Liz is an only child. She also took a banana from the brown bowl. There were also oranges, tangerines, and other random fruits in the bowl. She bit into the apple and walked up the stairs. The stairs are carpeted with a white carpet. The beam going up the stairs is a dark mahogany brown.

She knocked on her parents' door. "Come in!" Came her mother's sweet and singsong voice. Liz turned the golden handle that was on the brown door. Liz walked inside and sat down on the white bench in front of her parents' king sized bed. Her parents' bed had silk sheets and white covers. The pillows were red, blue, and white. Liz smiled at her parents. Her mom was wearing gray pajamas with Poochyena all over them. Her father was wearing shiny navy blue pajamas. Liz was wearing a navy and light blue plaid pajama pants with a white t-shirt on. The t-shirt had a Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur standing together. She looked at her parents.

"Mom… Dad. I'm going to be 13 in 2 months when will I be allowed to go on a Pokemon Journey with my friends?" She asked her parents. Liz planned on going on a Pokemon Journey with all her friends. But since her parents hadn't said yes yet she couldn't fully plan it.

"Well," Her mother started in her high-pitched voice. "Has Kat's parents said yes?"

"Um. No." Liz replied in a hushed voice.

"What about Lauren?"

"Yep! Her mother said yes." Liz's mother looked like she just got punched in the gut.

"What about Alex, Spencer, and Chris?"

"Spencer and Chris's parents said yes." She replied.

"There! You see! Only…" Liz's mother counted her fingers. "3 out of 6 can go! That means it is a no for you! Plus, I don't want you going with those boys!" She replied in a fierce voice.

"Uh! Mom! You've known Spencer and Chris forever! And just because Alex made one bad decision—" She was cut off by her mother.

"I don't want Alex or Spencer or Chris with you! Boys at your age make bad choices. And Alex's choice at that one time was a bad one!" She replied. Alex got drunk at a party once and that's why Liz's parents wouldn't ever let her do anything with him.

"FINE! WHATEVER!" Liz yelled at her mom. She walked out the room, slammed her parents' door, and then slammed her own door. Liz's door is white and it also has a golden doorknob.

"Don't worry, hun." Liz's father said. "She's just a teenager. She's gonna be fightin' wit' you a lot t'ese days." Liz's mother sighed.

"I know. I know."

Liz threw her schoolbook across the room. It left another indention in the wall. There were probably 5-10 dents in her wall. Liz doesn't know how to deal with her anger. Liz picked up her telephone and pressed 1. It speed dialed Kat's house.

"Hello?" Came Kat's happy voice. That voice could always cheer Liz up.

"Hey chum!" Liz replied. Kat and Liz call one another chum.

"Wow! You sound depressed." Kat said.

"Hell yeah!" Liz yelled at her. "My damn mom won't let me go!"

"Shit! My parents said I could. Well, that sucks. Anyways I doubt Chris or Spence will be able to go. And my parents said only if Spence and Chris could go. So I lied." Kat told her. Liz sighed and so did Kat. Liz threw away the apple core and started eating the banana. They just sat there and didn't say anything. Liz then threw away the banana peel.

"Well Kat?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I have to go. It's about 10 o'clock and I have homework."

"Yeah, okay! See you tomorrow at school. Love ya!"

"Love you too." Liz hung up the phone. She walked into her bathroom and took a shower. She switched into the clothes that she had had on and dried her hair. She walked into her room and went to sleep.


	2. Erratic Traducement

**DISCLAIMER**: Ah! I forgot to do the Disclaimer for the prologue, sorry. Anyways, I do not own anything but: the characters (which are based off of real people), the settings (which is based off a real neighborhood), and the experiences each character goes through (which are also based on real events). I do not own Pokemon or anything about Pokemon. I just use Pokemon to write stories.

**WARNING**: Forgot to do this earlier also. Okay, this story isn't for kiddies! It contains: Drug Abuse, Sex/Rape, Violence, Self-Inflicted Violence, and Blood – all involving young teenagers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thank you for reading this story. I was inspired to write this story off of real events, real people, and real settings. The title was inspired by the song "Tourniquet" by: Evanescence. The Prologue and first two chapters don't necessarily have to do with her journey, but after that they will. This chapter is about Elizabeth's school life, a party she goes to, and the experiences around these events. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Erratic Traducement

Elizabeth Ann Cordaro threw off the covers and walked downstairs. She looked in the kitchen from the stairs. Her parents weren't there. Obviously her dad had gone to 'work' and her mom was probably getting ready. Liz finished descending the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Liz got out some cereal and poured the cereal and some milk into a bowl. She devoured the cereal in 15 minutes. She got up and put the bowl in the dishwasher after rinsing it out.

Liz yawned as she walked upstairs. She heard her mom humming. She was probably ironing some clothes. Liz walked into her colorful room and locked the door. She took off her pajamas and opened her closet. She got out an orange shirt and a sleeveless white undershirt. She put them both on after switching out her old bra with a new pink lace bra. She put on some new panties and then put on a short khaki skirt. She put on some white socks and then put on her brown Birkenstocks. She took out some pink lip-gloss and put it on. She then added some blush. She also put on some mascara, blue eyeliner, and some of her favorite perfume. She started brushing her red hair until it was straight. She brushed her bangs so they were barely above her eyebrows. She smiled in the mirror as her eyes gleamed. Liz grabbed her light blue Jansport backpack. On her backpack her friends signed a note and then signed their name. Some of the notes said: "I love you chumly, Kat." Another one said: "You're the prettiest girl I know, Liz, stay beautiful. Love, Chris." Liz also wrote her favorite bands on her backpack. Liz was in to Heavy Metal/Hard Rock, '80s Rock, Punk Rock, and regular Rock. Some of the bands were: AC/DC, Metallica, Story of the Year, The Used, Blink-182, and others.

Liz went in the bathroom. Her bathroom had white wallpaper with a blue ceiling and green tile. She did her business, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and put on lotion. She went back downstairs and started doing her homework, which she does before school every day. She finished the easy homework and looked at the clock on the microwave. It read 7:50. _Well, time to go_. She thought. She put her backpack on and walked to the front door.

"Bye mom!" She hollered to her mom.

"Bye honey!" Came her voice. Liz's mom doesn't work until 11 a.m. She works at the nearby Pokemon Center for 30$ an hour. She normally worked until 2 so she could go and pick up Liz at 2:30. So she normally gets 90$ a day. Liz doesn't really know what her father does. She just knows he leaves at 5 a.m. and gets back at 5 p.m. He normally brings back a large amount of money.

Liz opened the garage door and then the garage. She walked out onto the old and cracked sidewalk. Liz's school is only about 5 minutes away from her house so she walks to school in the mornings (she doesn't want her mom to take her in the mornings because about three fourths of the year Liz is cranky in the morning). She gets to her middle school 5 minutes before the bell rings. Liz walked up to her friends and smiled. In the mornings the 8th graders and 7th graders had their area outside of the school and the 6th graders had there own area on the opposite side of the 7th and 8th grade students. Both areas were in between the main office building (where the principal, vice principal, counselor, and other school officials had their offices).

"Hey Liz." All of Liz's friends said simultaneously.

"Hey!" She hugged Kat and Lauren for a while. She also hugged Chris, Spence, and Alex, but she didn't hug them like she would hug a boyfriend. Chris sort of blushed, but Liz didn't notice. Kat tells Liz over and over that Chris likes her, but Liz doesn't believe her. Liz has a crush on Jeff. Jeff is the captain of the Lacrosse and Soccer teams at their school. He also plays Football. He is probably the most popular boy at school and he could get any girl he wanted. The most popular girl at school is Amanda. She is the Cheerleading captain, she is on the Dance line, and she plays girls' Golf. She could get any guy… but Jeff. Amanda has blond hair with dark brown highlights. She has the most beautiful eyes; they're a sparkly blue color. No one knows whom Jeff likes, but he loves to flirt with the popular girls. But he doesn't flirt with Amanda. Secretly Jeff thinks Amanda is a stuck-up snobby slut.

Liz started talking to her friends about random stuff when she was tapped on the shoulder. Liz gave her friends a weird look as they pointed behind her and they also got all giddy looking. Liz turned around and almost died. She felt like she was punched in the gut. There stood Jeff; he had blond hair with light blond highlights. He wore his hair long and shaggy and would flip his hair to the left every time it got in his eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with blue jeans that were also cargo pants. He also had his letterman on. The letterman was red and the sleeves were black. Liz smiled at him.

"H-hey!" She said. Jeff smiled.

"Hey! You wanna come to my SWAM party tomorrow at 7 p.m.?" Liz nodded. She then caught herself before she made a fool of herself.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be there." Liz said, trying to act cool. Secretly Jeff likes Liz and Liz likes Jeff. But neither of them knew it.

"Okay. I'll have all the stuff you'll need, so don't bring anything. How 'bout I call you tonight. What's your numba?" Liz almost died again. She wrote it down in orange ink on a white slip of paper that she took from her backpack.

"Thanks." He said.

"Your welcome." She replied. Jeff then hugged Liz and Liz didn't know what to do. So she decided to wing it and she just hugged him back. Jeff flipped his hair to the side and then winked at Liz. He then walked back to his other Jock friends. Lauren and Kat were so happy. All three of them started saying "Oh my God!" over and over. Chris was angry, it seemed as though he knew something that none of the girls knew. Spence and Alex were just talking about the weekend coming up and their plans.

The bell then rang and they all went their separate ways. Liz, Alex, and Kat had 1st Period together (Pokemon History). Lauren, Spence, and Liz had 2nd Period together (Gym). Liz and Chris had 3rd Period together (Pokemon Science). Liz, Chris, Spence, and Kat have 4th and 5th Period together (Pokemon Arts and Language Arts). 6th Period Liz has by herself, but she has her extra friends in there. Her 6th Period class is Pokemon Fine Arts. Pokemon Fine Arts consists of 4 mini-programs and mini-classes that are all taken throughout the year. The mini-classes were Pokemon plays (where they put on a play about Pokemon), Pokemon songs (where they put on a performance of songs about Pokemon), Pokemon art (where they draw different Pokemon), and Pokemon dance (where they perform a recital about Pokemon). 7th Period is Math and all of Liz's friends have that class together.

Liz hugged Kat, Lauren, Spence, Chris, and Alex goodbye.

"Hey, I'll call you right when I get home." Chris said as Liz's mom honked the horn.

"Okay!" She replied. Liz didn't really listen to him, she was way to hyper and giddy at the moment. She had been like that all day. Liz got inside her mom's red mini-van as Liz's mom started the engine.

"Guess what." Liz started right after they pulled away from the school.

"What?" Her mother asked.

"Jeff asked me to go to a swim party tomorrow!" Tomorrow was Saturday, so that made that school day Friday.

"Cool. When is it?"

"At 7 p.m. He said I didn't have to bring a towel or anything."

"Alright. You can go. Just be home before 11 and remember, if anything goes wrong you can call me and I'll pick you up."

"Okay mom." Liz replied, she added a long drawn out sigh as she stared out the window. Liz's mom didn't understand teens of the 21st Century. Nothing goes wrong at parties… or at least that's what Liz thinks.

Liz walked inside her house. She heard her phone ringing so she ran upstairs. She was expecting Jeff, but after looking at the Caller I.D. and sighing she pressed the TALK button.

"Hey Chris." Liz said kind of dully.

"Hey. I don't think you should got to the SWAM party."

"What the hell is a SWAM party? Look! It's not a SWAM party or whatever you called it. It's a swim party." Liz said. If Chris was there he would of gotten an evil stare.

"No. It's a SWAM party. I swear! You weren't even listening to him. You seem to think too highly of him. What… do you worship him or something?" How'd he know? She asked herself as she kicked her closet door shut, which had her shrine to Jeff.

"I even asked him. He doesn't even have a pool at his house and it is at his house. Do you know what a SWAM party is?" Came Chris's voice. He sounded annoyed.

"I'm sure it's just a swim party. Whoa! It's him! Tootles!" She said quickly as she heard the beep, which meant you had a call waiting.

"No! Wait!" But she had switched lines.

"Hey babe." Came Jeff's handsome voice.

"Hey!" She said. Liz was so hyper.

"So? You comin'?"

"Yep!"

"Alright. See ya then! I gotta prepare."

"Okay. Bye." Liz hung up. She was so happy. She ran downstairs, made some popcorn, ran back upstairs, and ate the popcorn as she did her homework. After finishing her homework she played on the computer until she was tired. She then decided, since it was midnight, to go to sleep.

Liz woke up and she had plans to hang out with Kat and Lauren at the mall until 1 p.m. She got ready and walked to Kat's who then drove Kat, Liz, and Lauren to the mall. Liz bought some new make-up and a really skimpy red bikini. She saw other things she liked, but didn't have the money so she wrote down the items for later. She got home around 1:15.

After messing around for a few hours on her computer, she looked at her Pokeball clock. It was 6 p.m. Liz decided to skip supper and just start getting ready. She took off all of her clothes and put on the really skimpy bikini. She smiled at herself in the mirror and blew a kiss to an imaginary Jeff. She put on a white t-shirt to go over the bikini. The shirt had a cute Eevee on it playing with a little red ball. She then pulled on a short blue jean skirt that was frayed at the bottom. Liz pulled her hair bag and put it into a ponytail. She pulled a bit of her bangs and placed them in front of her ears, a cute little touch. Liz then put on some sandals, that she really didn't like, and grabbed her purse. She ran downstairs and jumped on her mom.

"Let's go!" Liz shouted.  
"Alright darling." Her mom replied. Liz arrived at Jeff's house a few minutes later.

_Hm, Chris was right. Jeff doesn't have a pool._ Liz thought to herself as she rang the doorbell.

"Hey." Came Jeff's sexy voice as he opened the door. Jeff was wearing a white t-shirt with a breast pocket. There was something in his breast pocket, but she couldn't figure out what it was. He had on a red undershirt and he also had on blue jeans with a maroon and black belt. He had on brown shoes and his hair was how he always wore it, shaggy.

Liz followed him inside and looked around. He had a very nice living room. There was a big screen T.V. in the middle of the room, a nice and expensive computer to the left of the room, a lot of red couches in front of the T.V. and randomly placed around the room, and a blue recliner that was also in front of the T.V. The walls were painted red and the ceiling was blue. The carpet was blue also.

A lot of people were making-out all throughout the house some were even naked! Liz gulped as Jeff led her to his room. _What the hell is this place? Is this a make-out party?_ She asked herself. Liz followed him into his room. He had a queen-sized bed with navy covers and navy pillows. His walls were white and the carpet was a light tan. He had a brown desk and a brown dresser-drawer.

"Er. Where's the pool?" Liz asked in a confused tone.

"Pool? What? You think we're goin' swimmin'?" He chuckled a bit. "Baby, baby, this is a SWAM party. As in _S_ex _W_eed _A_lcohol and _M_ake-Out." He said. _Oh SHIT!_ She thought. _I'm too young to lose my virginity!_

Jeff handed her some beer out of the mini-refrigerator in his closet. She took it and smiled a fake smile. She tried to keep her cool. She started drinking it. She gagged and started coughing. _This is so gross! _She shouted inside her head.

"Good, eh? It's my favorite beer." He said to her. Liz nodded. _Oh shit, oh shit!_ She repeated over and over in her head. Liz finished two bottles and soon felt a little woozy. Jeff then pulled some things out of his breast pocket that looked like cigarettes.

"It's weed, want some?" She took one from him and he used a lighter to light the marijuana cigarette. Liz put her mouth to it and sucked in. Her lungs contracted to the deadly drug and she start to cough heavily. Her eyes started to water and she winced as she took another puff. She coughed again, but her body was getting used to it. She closed her eyes hard and tried not to cough after taking another puff and she didn't. Jeff smiled. Soon Liz felt like she was being lifted up and she felt like she was flying. Jeff laughed maliciously as he took a few puffs off of his marijuana and threw away his half empty beer bottle. He wasn't drunk or high, but Liz was!

Jeff reached in and started to kiss Liz. Liz kissed him back. Their lips smacked together as Jeff's tongue slipped into Liz's unexplored mouth. He started to lick around inside her mouth. Soon their tongues were wrestling. He then broke the kiss and pulled off her shirt. He carnivorously went back to kissing her as he took off her skirt without any difficulty. Liz was now only in her bikini. Jeff thought it was just underwear, but he didn't care all he wanted was sex. Jeff stopped kissing her and undid her bikini. Jeff than pulled off his white t-shirt and his red undershirt. Liz started moving her fingers around his 6-pack abs. He laughed as he started to suck on her maturing breasts. She was in complete ecstasy. Jeff pulled off her bikini bottom and started moving his fingers in and out of her womanhood. Liz moaned as he used his other hand to pull off his pants and boxers. His manhood was erect and covered in a small batch of hair. He pushed Liz on the bed and prepared to start having sex with her.

Liz felt the haze blocking her mind slowly float away. She looked at him and gasped, as he became closer and closer to taking her virginity.

"Shit! Fuck!" She yelled out as she tried to push him away.

"Come on baby, don't you want it?" He started using force to get closer to her. She pushed used her arms and legs to get him away, but he was too strong for her.

"Hell no! Get the fuck away from me!" He started laughing as he forced his manhood into her womanhood. She screamed in pain.

"Help!" She yelled out, but either everyone was having sex or was too drunk or high to care. He used all of his arm muscles that he built from playing lacrosse, leg muscles that he built from playing soccer, and chest and ab muscles that he build from playing football to speed up his movements.

"Damn it! Get away!" She screamed as he went faster in faster. Tears of fire spilt out of her eyes and down her neck.

"Bitch! Just take it!" He yelled back as he placed all of his body weight on top of her. Liz felt her muscles ache and her body grew week. She continued struggling, but couldn't get him off. He moaned loudly as his muscles contracted and he ejaculated inside of Liz.

"NO!" She screamed. Jeff then slapped Liz across the face three times and her cheek grew a dark shade of red. She used all of the strength left in her to kick him in the balls. He yelled out in pain.

"Damn girl!" He yelled out as he collapsed.

Liz grabbed her shirt and threw it on as fast as she could. She then pulled on her skirt and ran outside of his room. She tripped over some people having sex in the hallway. She looked back and saw Jeff chasing her.  
"Get the fuck away from me!" She yelled out in a hoarse voice. Liz started getting up, but Jeff pushed her into a wall. She bounced off the wall and fell to the ground again.

"I'll kill you bitch!" Jeff screamed. Liz's tears continued to fall and her body ached so much. _I have to get away! _She tried to think of something to do. She scrambled to reach a fire poker, used to poke a fire in a fireplace. She stood up and swung it at his body. It struck him hard in the ribs. He screamed out in pain and fell down. She threw the fire poker at him and ran out the front door.

Liz's vision was still dazed and fuzzy as she ran down the street. She had forgotten her sandals and she tripped over her bare feet. She looked down and saw that her big toe was bloody. She got back up and continued to run with a limp. She looked behind her and didn't see Jeff, but she still continued to run with all of her might. She saw bright lights and a loud roar as a car past by her. She dove into the grass to avoid the screaming lights. Her knee hit the side of the road and she felt a warm liquid drip down her knee. She saw red and screamed in pain. She got back up and continued to run. She tripped over something in the road, a ball maybe, but she couldn't see. She fell into wet grass. She looked up and saw darkness as she felt warm blood trickle down her head. The last thing she saw were the stars screaming at her for her stupid mistake.

A door opened at the yard that Liz was laying in. A tired Chris heard a scream and walked outside. He was in his light blue pajama pants as he wiped his eyes and yawned. He saw a girl laying halfway on his driveway and halfway on his yard. Chris cocked his head to a side and then ran up to the girl. He recognized the tear stricken face with make-up spilled all over her cheeks and under her eyes. The girl's hair was all over the beautiful face, yet Chris still knew who she was.  
"Shit! Liz!" Chris said as he lifted her head up. He felt a warm and sticky liquid on his hand as he grabbed the back of her head. He pulled his hand to his face and smelt the familiar smell of blood.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He repeated. He lifted her up and pushed the hair from her face. Tear started spilling down his cheeks.

"Liz, what happened?" He made sure that she was still breathing. He looked at her bloody toe and bloody knee. He looked down at Jeff's house, which was about 5 houses down.

"Damn you!" He screamed into the night air.

Liz heard a familiar face. She winced as she opened one of her eyes halfway. She saw curly hair and smiled. She saw the sky moving above her.

"Hey, Chris." She said quietly.

"Shh…" He said. "You're safe now." He said. Chris was carrying Liz as fast as possible without running to get to Liz's house. Liz closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile.

Chris rang the Cordaro's doorbell. Liz's mom opened the door and looked at Chris.  
"Chris, this is unexpected." She then looked down and saw her daughter.

"What happened?" She gasped.

"I don't know! I found her lying in my yard." He exclaimed.

"Come in, come in!" She ushered him in as she took Liz from Chris. Liz's father then came in wearing a robe and gasped.

"What the hell did you do to my little girl?" He yelled at Chris.

"Nothing sir! I found her this way in my yard."

"Honey, believe him. He's trustworthy." Liz's mother said. Liz's father carried Liz upstairs and placed her on her bed. Amanda, Liz's mother, and Chris sat down in the living room as Tony, Liz's father, treated Liz's wounds.

Tony then walked downstairs.

"Now, explain everything!" Chris explained that he had found Liz on his lawn, he told her the difference between a swim party and a SWAM party for future references, and he also told the rest of what he knew about Jeff. Liz's mom started crying.

"Is she still a virgin?" She asked.

"I don't know." Chris answered as he stared at his thumbs. "I recommend not sending her to school next week. Rumors will be spreading everywhere and I think after next week they'll die down." Liz's mom nodded.  
"May I go up and see her?" Tony nodded as he comforted his wife.

Chris slowly walked upstairs and looked at the weak and tired Liz. Her knee was bandaged and so was her toe. She was wearing a dress that was also pajamas. He kissed her on the cheek. Tear started burning his cheek and falling onto Liz's bed.

"I can't believe he did this to you. You were obviously hurt in some way. What did he do to you? Did he kiss you? I wanted to be your first kiss! Did he rape you? What the hell? I love you Liz, why didn't you listen to my warning?" The tears fell faster as he hugged her frail body. Chris then walked downstairs, said his goodbyes to Liz's parents, and went back home.

The rumors didn't settle down until a month later and Liz's life was ruined. Liz was naïve and confused when she went to Jeff's party, she didn't expect anything. She had been taken advantage of at that party because of her want to be 'cool'. Chris, Lauren, Spence, Alex, and Kat comforted her during that month. They protected her and kept her safe from beatings, word violence, cheers, jeers, name-callings, and a whole lot of other physical and verbal violence. Liz's father recommended to Liz's mother to let Liz go on her Pokemon journey alone so she could get away from her school. Liz's mother didn't agree but they worked it out. They planned to let her go, but Liz's father would watch over her.

**

* * *

A/N:** Kind of intense, huh? Well, the next chapter is about Elizabeth's goodbyes. Thanks again for reading this story. Comments, reviews, ratings, and flames (flames only for constructive criticism) are wanted, please. 


	3. Erroneous Abandonment

**DISCLAIMER:** Same as before, I do NOT own Pokemon. I only own the characters, events, and crazy twists that I've added in.

**WARNING: **Okay, this chapter has: Self-Inflicted Violence, Violence, and Blood. So, read at your own risk.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Aw, come on guys! No one has left me a review and I doubt anyone has even read this story. This story is based off of real events. I wrote it as an autobiography and then decided to change it into a Pokemon story. I've had a few chapters of the Pokemon version done when I decided to post it on this website. So, I've basically written this story 3 times. Please read and review, I've worked so hard on this story!

**SUMMARY OF THIS CHAPTER:** Elizabeth must say her goodbyes to all of her friends, but what's this? Are her parents allowing her to hang out with Chris the whole day? Find out what happens on this, supposedly, unplanned day with Elizabeth's best friend that's a boy. In this chapter Liz also gets her Pokemon that she will take with her on her journey. She also receives a strange present from Chris.

* * *

Chapter 2: Erroneous Abandonment

Elizabeth Ann Cordaro got up out of bed. She walked into her bathroom and looked at herself. She started crying. It had been a month and 1 week since she went to the SWAM party and she was devastated. She had lost all of her extra friends, she was failing all her classes, and she was getting verbal abuse and physical abuse every day at school. The only people that were there for her were Kathryn, Chris, Lauren, Alex, and Spencer. They helped her get through each day, except for 6th hour. In 6th hour Liz would be called a slut, whore, bitch, lesbian, and goth. Liz has gone through a lot since the party, style wise. She completely changed her style. She no longer wears happy and preppy clothes, she wears simplistic and comfortable clothes or dark and different clothes. Amanda and Anthony, Liz's parents, only let Liz go to Kat's house, Lauren's house, and Chris's house. Her parents don't really trust Alex and they don't know Spence that well. Liz has picked up a new and dangerous hobby. One that requires her to keep her wrists covered at all times.

Liz walked into her bathroom, locked the door, and opened the medicine cabinet in the mirror. She started crying as she looked at her image.

"I'm so ugly, I'm so fat, I'm so stupid, and no one likes me. I hate my life!" She said to herself. She looked down at the sweatshirt sleeve she was wearing. Her left arm started shaking as she moved back some medicine bottles and found the familiar friend she was looking for. She pulled up her sleeve and looked at the many scars that go across her wrist. She put the knife blade to her wrist and let the tears fall to the floor. The tears felt like fire and they burned her cheeks. The liquid clouded her vision as she pressed down on her wrist. She pulled the blade across her wrist and saw, through her blurry eyes, the blood start coming out. She closed her eyes and sighed. She let the blood sit there for a moment as she thought about her life. She smiled. _A good release of pain this is_. _I hurt myself so no one else can hurt me._ She grabbed a maroon hand towel and pressed it to her wound. She waited for the bleeding to stop, and then she put the hand towel in the laundry basket. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and looked at her pitiful self. She sighed, as she decided not to put on any make-up. Whenever she wears her simple clothes, Liz doesn't wear any make-up, but when Liz wears her dark clothes she wears dark and heavy make-up.

After she finished in the bathroom she walked into her room. She stripped down naked and threw her dirty clothes into the hall. She then took out a new bra and panties and put them on. She put on a white undershirt and a white skirt that went down to her feet. The skirt is made of cotton and looks wrinkly. She puts on a belt that's made of flowers. She then grabbed a soft and comfortable light blue long-sleeved t-shirt. In all of her long-sleeve shirts she cuts holes in the end of the sleeve so she can stick her thumb through the whole. The holes are in both the right and left sleeve. With the hole the sleeve covers half of the hand, while without the thumb in the hole the sleeve goes down to the wrist. She brushed her red hair until she was satisfied with it.

Liz went down stairs. Her parents weren't in the kitchen. Liz went in, grabbed a soda from the fridge, and took some cookies from the cookie jar. That was all she had for breakfast. She went into the living room and watched T.V. This is how she spent the past 5 weeks… eating, drinking, sleeping, and watching T.V. She hated the lifestyle because she has gained 30 pounds. So, she decided to go on a 'diet' to only eat a small amount of things. She would sometimes talk to her friends on the phone or visit them, but normally she didn't. She likes being antisocial; it helps her gather her thoughts. Liz heard 4 feet walking down the stairs and raised an eyebrow. _I thought my dad already left for work_, she thought to herself. Her parents walked into the living room and smiled.

"Honey bunny. You know how 6 weeks ago you asked us if you could go on your journey. Well, now we're letting you." Liz's mom said. As she said this Liz looked out the window.

"Wow." Liz showed little enthusiasm.

"We think it's for the better. We want you to go alone so you can get away from here. We invited your friends over to say goodbye."

"Really?"

"Yes, they'll be here in a few minutes." Liz smiled and waited to hear the doorbell.

Once she heard the doorbell ring, Liz ran to the front door. All of her friends rushed into the door. They all started to group hug inside the foyer. Then they all stood in a line as they waited for their goodbye. Liz walked up to Kat.

"I'm gonna miss you chumly." Kat said. They hugged again and held the embrace for a while.

"Me too! Kat, you are so pretty. I hope while I'm gone you get a boyfriend and have your first kiss!" Liz tried to hold back tears but couldn't.  
"I hope you catch some awesome Pokemon! I'm sure one day we'll meet up and battle!" Kat replied. They had always pictured their first battle being against each other.

Liz walked over to Lauren. They kissed each other on the cheek. Lauren started to cry also.

"Lauren, I hope you and Alex are so wonderful together. I hope you two have a wonderful relationship."  
"Thanks Liz. Have a great time! Call often!" Lauren replied. "Nothing will ever go wrong with Alex and me."

Liz walked over to Alex. They hugged for a few seconds.

"Take care." He said as he play punched her on the arm.

"You too! You better take good care of Lauren or I'll kick your ass!" She said as she feigned a punch. He flinched and then laughed.

"No worries!"

Liz hugged Spence and he hugged her back.

"You've always been a big brother to me, even though you're in the same grade as me." They laughed.  
"Have fun! I love ya!" Spence replied.

Liz hugged Chris and laid her head on his chest. She breathed in his sweet smell and cried harder than with the others.

"Oh my God Chris, I love you so much (in a brotherly way). Thanks so much for everything. You are so wonderful!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw, shucks! You're welcome! Just be careful!" He gave her a squeeze and then released. Chris then walked over to Liz's mom. He whispered something in his ear.

"Yes you may." Liz's mother replied. Liz hugged everyone one last time and they all walked out the door, except Chris.

"Uh… don't you have to go back to school?" Liz asked after sniffling.

"Naw, my mom and your mom said I could hang out with you one last time."

"Wow! Thanks mom." She said as she hugged her mom.

"Your welcome." Liz's mom said as they all piled into the car. She drove them to the park. No one was around so Liz and Chris sat on a random bench.

The area seemed to have been selected by Chris instead of a random area. Everything was perfect. All of Liz's favorite flowers were in the garden in front of the bench. They were on a hill so you could see the sunset perfectly if you were there when the sun was setting. There were trees behind the bench and a pond next to it. Liz got up and sighed a happy sigh as she plucked a red rose. She smelled it. It smelt so magnificent. Liz also picked a white rose, a lily, and a tulip out of the ground. All of those flowers were her favorite. She cut off the stems with her bloodstained pocketknife. She then tied all the flowers together (without the stems). Liz then tucked two of the flowers behind each ear. She smiled at Chris.

"How do I look?" Liz asked sarcastically as she walked back to Chris.

"Gorgeous." He replied. Liz blushed a little bit as she sat down. "I set up a picnic." He said pointing to an area near the pond.

"Oh! Cool!" She said. They got up and went over there.

Chris was right; Liz did look gorgeous with the flowers in her hair and with the simplistic clothes; she looked magnificent. But the thing is Chris doesn't care what Liz looks like; to him Liz is always beautiful. It was a warm sunshiny spring day and as they sat down on the blanket a slight breeze picked up. Everything seemed to be perfect. All Liz could smell were the flowers, her own perfume, and Chris's cologne. Everything was so beautiful and wonderful. All of the gorgeous spring flowers, the soft water splashing onto the shore at the pond, the wind was barely blowing and made the warm sun more comfortable, and Chris, dressed in a red, white, and blue striped polo with khaki shorts and blue slip-on Vans classics. _Wait a minute_, she thought to herself. _Is this a date? I think it is!_

Over the last 5 weeks Liz started getting a small crush on Chris. He looked especially handsome today. Chris's curly brown hair was growing longer and he needed a haircut, which made him especially cute. His green eyes seemed to sparkle and glow as they stared into Liz's blue eyes. He smiled and Liz smiled back. The suffocating silence was broken to each of their relief. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Chris spoke.

"So? What do you wanna eat first?" He asked. Liz bit her tongue, instantly she snapped out of her reverie.

"Um. How 'bout the sandwiches."

"Okay. They're ham and cheese with mustard… your favorite, right?" Liz nodded as she was handed the sandwich. She bit into it and moaned happily. For some reason a sandwich never tasted so good and it was just a regular old sandwich, maybe because Chris's hands made it. They finished the sandwiches as the sun went right above their heads, signifying that it was 12 p.m. Liz and Chris laughed as a cute little female Vulpix was chased by a male Vulpix. The male Vulpix tripped and the female Vulpix was helping him up.

Everything seemed to be perfect to Liz. She seemed like she was in a dream that was coming closer and closer to the end way too quickly. He smiled at her as he handed her a bag of chips and a soda. They ate the chips and drank the sodas. He then pulled out two slices of cake. Both were equally the same size. The cake was a chocolate cake with chocolate chips and it had chocolate icing, that type of cake was definitely Liz's favorite type of cake.

"I made it myself. I hope you like it." He said.

"I'm sure I will." She replied. A delicate moan came out of her lips as she ate the cake. Again it was just regular food, but it seemed to taste heavenly.

"This is so good!" She said as she finished the last bits of her cake.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. He added the cutest smile and Liz almost gagged. "Are you alright?" He asked instinctively. Liz just nodded and laughed.

After they finished their food they watched the sun move slowly from where it had started. Liz was so comfortable even though she was sitting in some sort of fetal position. She had her legs up to her chest and she was holding them. Chris was sitting with his legs out, he looked really nervous. He faked a yawn, stretched his arms up, and placed one arm around Liz. Liz giggled silently, that was probably the oldest trick in the book. That trick gave you an excuse to wrap your arm around somebody. Liz turned toward Chris and smiled.

"Um. Oh. Sorry." He said as he took his hand away.

"No, no. It's okay." She said as she leaned back. They were on a hill so they were able to lean back; the hill was like a recliner chair. Chris leaned back also as he wrapped his left arm around Liz's shoulder again since it was okay for him to do it without faking the yawn.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" He asked quietly. They had been at the park since 10 and it was about 6. The time seemed to speed by even though everything was going slowly. It was like the airplane effect. The airplane goes super fast when you're in it, but when you see it from the ground the plane looks like it's going slow.

"I dunno." She replied. "Wow, it must be getting late. The sun is about to set. I love watching it set. Can we stay?" Liz asked.

"Sure. Your mom said we had to be back at dark. She trusts me, I hope. Hopefully she won't think I'm trying to score or anything today." Chris was thinking aloud.

"Well, are you planning to score tonight? And if you are… what type of score?" Liz gulped. Chris wasn't as strong as Jeff, but he could still over power Liz if he wanted to. Liz turned her head to look into Chris's eyes.

"Liz. You know I would never hurt you. The only thing I wanted to do was spend time with a friend."

"Is that all we are, friends? I mean… do you think there's a possibility of being something more?" She asked slowly.

"What are you getting at? Are you wanting me to ask you to go steady?" Chris asked in a confused voice. His confused expression was so darling to Liz that she giggled a little.

"Maybe…" She said in a slow high-pitched way.

And that's when what Liz thought was perfect got even more perfect. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled. The sun was setting and they both knew at that moment that they liked one another. Chris moved his head in and so did Liz, they both closed there eyes as there lips met slowly. They held the kiss for a while before releasing. Liz felt so warm inside. Liz wrapped her arms around Chris and placed her head on his chest. Chris kissed Liz on the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered. His voice trembled because he was afraid of her reaction. A bit of rain fell down onto Chris's pants. He looked up to the sky… the sky was a pink and orange color so it couldn't be raining. He then heard Liz breathe in deeply. She then sniffed and he looked down at her. She was crying. The tears continued to hit Chris's leg. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.  
"What's wrong? Did I say that at the wrong time?" He asked as he placed his head on her head.

"No, no. I've never felt like this before Chris. I'm scared of the future. I have to go on my Pokemon journey, but I've finally found someone who I truly love and who truly loves me." She looked into his eyes.

"You make me feel so warm inside Chris. I'm going to miss you. I love you too, so much. If only this day could last forever." Their lips met again. Liz and Chris's tears met at their noses, dripped down their lips and cheeks, and then fell to the ground. Chris broke the kiss and held Liz tighter as they watched the sun set.

Chris and Liz walked home, hand in hand. Chris kissed her goodnight and then he left. Liz sighed as she opened the door. She was then bombarded by questions.

"So? Did he hurt you?" Her mother's worried voice spoke.

"No."

"What did you two do?" Liz gulped.

"We ate at the park, he had set up a picnic. We then watched the sunset and…"

"And what? Did he hurt you? Did he rape you?" Her mother asked. Her words were like a train wreck they were going so fast that they hit each other.

"No mom! He would never hurt me! All we did was kiss." Liz's mother sighed and looked at Liz.

"That all? Good. Well, describe it! I'm your mother and I'm a girl and I know how girls share their first… I mean kisses." She cut off the first kiss part because Liz had already had her first kiss stolen away. Liz smiled at her mom. Liz had never talked girl-talk with her mother before.

"Well, I asked if he was planning to score. And he said no. Then I asked if we would be anything more then friends. He was all like, 'What are you getting at? Do you want me to ask you out?' and then we kissed. It was so magical and wonderful." Liz was staring at the ground while she was talking. She heard her mom sniff and then she looked up to see her mom wiping away some tears.

"That is so beautiful."

"It was. It was so magical. He then told me he loved me and I started crying. I explained how I had never felt feelings like the ones he gave me before. Then we kissed again as our tears trickled down our faces."

"Wow. That sounds like a movie kiss! That's so beautiful." She then broke the happiness that Liz was feeling. "Sucks that you have to leave tomorrow." Liz sighed. _Thanks mom for ruining my best moment again! _She wanted to shout.

"I know." Liz she said instead and then she slowly stalked away. She went upstairs and called Kat and told her all about the date.

After talking to Kat for a few hours Liz hung up. Liz couldn't fall asleep but she ended up crying herself to sleep. Liz woke up at 8 a.m. Today was the day she had to leave. Liz walked downstairs and ate some cereal. She went back up to her room and called Chris.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?" He asked

"I want you to know something. After the SWAM party I started cutting myself." Liz only heard silence.

"Oh." Came his reply.

"But I've decided to stop. You're the reason I'm going to stop, I love you too much to hurt myself knowing that it hurts you." Liz said.

"Okay, that's good. I'm gonna say one last goodbye today. Okay?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Well, I hafta go." Liz said. She sat there waiting for three words before she hung up.

"I love you." The words came from Chris's mouth. The words were firm… they weren't trembling. Obviously he really did love her. Liz was satisfied. Those were the words she wanted to hear.

"I love you too." She replied. She hung up the phone and walked downstairs.

Her parent's were standing in the living room with boxes that were wrapped. Liz smiled. She felt like the decent down the staircase was her grand entrance to a ball. The thing was, Liz wasn't wearing a gorgeous gown, and instead she was wearing a white tank top with black gloves that have a hole for her thumb. The gloves went all the way to her elbow where she had attached some elastic bands to hold the sleeves to her arms. The sleeves were actually made out of a shirt she ripped up because it reminded her of Jeff (it was a present from him years back). Liz had on light blue pajama pants with Butterfree dancing around one another.

_They got me gifts!_ She thought happily to herself.

Her mother and father were waiting for her. They both smiled.

"I know it's not your birthday," Her mom began. "But we got you some presents."

"Yay! I'm so surprised!" Liz lied, but she had gotten really good at lying. She opened the first present, which was wrapped in red wrapping paper. A rectangular box looked up at her. She opened the box and gasped. Her parents had gotten her some new shoes. She smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you! I need these!" She said. The shoes were plain old running shoes. They are white with a bit of gray on the sides; they also contained the famous Nike check in red. She opened the next box, which was squared. She smiled. Inside were red, white, blue, and black bracelets.

"Thanks! These are really cool and they match everything!" She placed the wristbands next to her shoes. She then opened the third gift. Inside was a brand new cell phone! It was navy with pink buttons.

"Whoa! Thanks a lot!" She said as she messed around with it as though she was a 5-year old getting a new toy for Christmas. Liz looked so happy for once. Liz punched in her friends cell phone and home phone numbers in her phone book, she changed the background to a cute Charmander biting its tail, and she downloaded a ring tone from one of her favorite songs. She then opened her forth and final gift. It was a small squared box. Inside was a red and blue machine thing. It was small. Her parents smiled. She gasped excitedly.

"What is it?" She begged to know.

"It's called a Pokenav." Her father said. "It tells you where you'se is, who you'se battled, and other stuff." Liz's father was a true Italian; he spoke exactly like he was in Italy. Underneath the machine was money, and lots of it.

"How'd you pay for all this?" Liz asked. She had forgotten that whatever her dad did got the family a lot of money.

"We juss did." He said. Liz had saved up $100 in her wallet but her parents were giving her $5,000!

"Make sure you buy only what you need." Liz's mom said as she winked to her father. Liz didn't know that her dad was going to be with her on the journey and make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"Thank you so much!"

She grabbed all of her gifts and brought them upstairs. She placed all of the gifts in the backpack she had packed for the journey. Inside the backpack were underwear and some spare clothes (she planned on buying clothes elsewhere because she didn't want to mess up her ones that she owns). She had packed everything the night before. She changed into a white t-shirt with a Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip sleeping under a tree. Underneath the white t-shirt she wore a long-sleeved black t-shirt. She put all of the bracelets on her left hand in case she got hot and wanted to pull her sleeves up, so no one could see her scars. She pulled on a khaki skort, a skort is a skirt with shorts underneath. She put on some clean socks and her new Nikes. She brushed her hair and then put it in a ponytail. She smiled at herself in the mirror and walked downstairs. Her parents were waiting for her by the garage. She put her backpack in the trunk of her dad's BMW Z-3, which she had never been allowed to ride in.

They drove to the PokeCenter. That's where you get your first Pokemon if you don't have a Professor to give them out. Umido Town, obviously, didn't have a Professor. They went inside and Nurse Joy met them. She smiled at Liz as she pointed to people behind Liz. All of Liz's friends were there. She hugged all of them, but Chris who gave her a kiss on the cheek… and a hug. Liz was given the choice of 7 Pokemon.

First, there was Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Treecko was green and had yellow eyes. Treecko had a red belly and his tail was large. His tail was also green, but it was a darker green. Then Nurse Joy showed Liz Torchic.

Torchic was the Chick Pokemon. Torchic had a red head, yellow feathers on its head, yellow wings, a red torso, a tan beak, and tan claws. Torchic also had black beady eyes. Then Mudkip was shown.

Mudkip was the Mud Fish Pokemon. Mudkip had a blue head, blue feet, and a blue torso. He had a light blue tail, light blue chin, and a light blue belly. Mudkip also had black beady eyes. He also had orange colored spikes coming from its cheeks.

Eevee was next. Eevee is known as the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee looked like a fox and had a brown head, a brown torso, and brown ears. His tail was a light brown color and so was his neck fur.

Next she was shown Pikachu, Pikachu is the Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu has a yellow head, a yellow body, but he has brown stripes across his back. Pikachu's ears are also yellow but the tips of his ears are black. He also has a yellow tail that looks like a lightning bolt, but the beginning of the tail (the part coming out from the back) was brown also.

Liz was then shown Mareep, the Wool Pokemon. Mareep looked like a lamb, but it had yellow fur on its torso and it had yellow fir on the top of its head. Mareep had ears that were striped yellow and black. Mareep's face and feet were blue. Mareep's tail was also striped yellow and black, but at the tip of the tail was a round ball that was yellow also.

Liz was then shown Snubull. Snubull looked like a bulldog. Snubull had a pink head and a pink torso. But its neck had a light blue ring around it and she also had light blue dots on her torso. The Snubull had white feet and it looked like it had 4 ears. The ears were pink with black tips. Snubull is classified as the Fairy Pokemon.

"So, which one do you want?" Nurse Joy asked. Liz went through each of Nurse Joy's explanations for all 7 Pokemon.

"I think I'll have Snubull." She said. Nurse Joy nodded.

"An excellent choice. Here's 5 Pokeballs, they're used for capturing Pokemon, and here is a Pokedex. Point it at a Pokemon and it tells you about them." Liz did what Nurse Joy said.

"Snubull, the Fairy Pokemon. Although Snubull looks frightening, it is actually kind and affectionate. Snubull are very popular among women. Snubull's abilities are: Intimidate and Run Away. Intimidate allows Snubull to lower the attack of an enemy Pokemon when entered into battle. Run Away allows Snubull to escape from any battle against wild Pokemon." The computerized voice said.

"Wow! That's cool. Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye… again." She said. Liz hugged and kissed her mother and father. She hugged all of her friends. She then got to Chris. She stared into his eyes and smiled.

"Well Chris. I'm gonna hafta call you. I'm bringin' my new cell phone." Liz said to Chris.

"Okay. But I want you to have this." He gave her a small blue box. She opened it. Inside was a gold necklace. It had a golden heart at the end of the necklace. She opened the heart and read the inscription.

"Yes! Yes! I will!" She said as she hugged Chris. Chris kissed her on the lips as Liz showed her mom.

"Wow!" Her mom said. "That's very wonderful Chris!" Liz's mom said as she hugged Chris also. Liz's father chuckled as he read the inscription.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh oh! Cliffhanger! You'll just have to wait until next time to see what the gift from Chris says. Thank you for reading this chapter and please remember to review! Thanks a lot!  
3 The Raven 


	4. The Locket

**DISCLAIMER**: Yawn, same as before. I still don't own Pokemon and even though I wish I did… I can't and I never will.

**WARNING**: Okay, this chapter has: Adult Language involving a teenager and Pokemon battling. So not many worries, but read at your own risk if you don't like cussing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Yes, reviews! Thank you so much for your comments Anthonycor and Eyeken! Soon another chapter will be up, but maybe later than I want because of a death in the family (my great grandmother died).

**SUMMARY OF THIS CHAPTER**: Elizabeth travels on the first route that leads to the next town when she, somehow, misplaces her locket. This is the adventure she goes through to get her locket back, meet a new trainer, and receive devastating news from Chris. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Locket 

Elizabeth Ann Cordaro clutched the locket in her hand as she looked around at her surroundings. She couldn't believe how expensive the locket looked. She read the inscription again. She undid the clamp, pulled the two ends around her neck, and attached the ends to one another. The inscription on the locket given to Liz from Chris had said, "Will you be my girlfriend?" She had said yes and so they started their relationship that day, even though Liz would be miles away from him. She had chosen Snubull as her Pokemon and she was ready to start her journey. She had received so much in the past hour and she was so grateful. Liz heard something rustle in the trees next to her.

Little did Liz know that her father was following her. He was disguised as some regular old man. He had on a brown suit and brown pants. He had on a brown hat also. He had dyed his hair gray and added a false moustache that was also gray. He looked totally different. He also carried a cane along with him. Liz didn't know that he was following her and she didn't know that the Pokemon he had were from his job. He had 4 Pokeballs and in each of them was a strong Pokemon. In the first one was a Raichu. Raichu was the evolved form of Pikachu. In another Pokeball was the Pokemon Flareon. Flareon was the evolved form of Eevee. He also had a Seviper. Seviper is the Fanged Snake Pokemon. The last Pokemon he had was a Mightyena. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. Mightyena and Poochyena are the Bite Pokemon.

Liz looked around. Wind was blowing all of the leaves on the trees on Route 01, which starts at the edge of Umido Town and ends at the edge of Fiume Town. Some of the leaves fell to the ground. It was still spring, so all of the leaves were still a dark green. She walked forward a bit on the damp grass still covered in dew, afraid of what was rustling in the trees. A lot of the grass had died from people walking on through the route, but there still was some grass. Next to the barely visible pathway was a line of trees and behind the trees is a river. The river follows the path and encircles the town of Fiume. The river wasn't that deep, but parents still wouldn't let their children swim in it because of the swift current and the many dangerous Pokemon that live in it. The river is called Swift River.

Liz saw many bushes ahead. She frowned. _It must be hard to find Pokemon_, she thought to herself. Liz kept on walking and she suddenly heard a cry. She looked up into a tree above her and out fell a large monkey looking Pokemon. Liz screamed and started running away from the Pokemon. She ungracefully tripped over a huge spider and landed in the river. A large orange fish pushed her out of its way. She screamed again

"These Pokemon are freaking me out!" She said to herself as she clutched the red and white ball attached to her belt. Liz sighed as she released her tight grasp on the Pokeball. She then reached for her locket to hold onto.

"Wait a minute… where's my locket?" She yelled out in disbelief. She looked around in the rocks on the bed of the river. She checked in her pockets and soaked clothes.

"Shit!" She cried out as she threw her stuff onto the ground. She got out of the water and started running around looking for it.

Liz's hair was soaked, her clothes were sticking to her body, and her shoes were soggy. She frowned as she looked through every bush she had passed by. She looked on the ground and in random areas. She then heard a snicker. Liz looked up into the tree and saw the monkey Pokemon. It was laughing at her because it had the locket around its neck.

"Give me that back!" Liz cried out, but the Pokemon continued to laugh at her. She clutched the red and white orb and threw it at the ground. With a flash of white light her familiar Snubull appeared. She put Snubull's empty Pokeball back onto her belt. She looked at Snubull. She had learned that you had to defeat Pokemon throughout your journey.

"Quick, attack the monkey!" Snubull looked at Liz, it was confused. It scratched its head and pursed its teeth as the monkey jumped down. The monkey kicked Snubull at its legs. Snubull flipped into the air and then landed on its head. Its eyes were moving back and forth. It hopped back up and looked at the monkey. The monkey clapped its hands and laughed more. The locket was around its neck. Actually the monkey looked like a white fur ball with a tail, arms, and legs. It had a pink snout and the locket was underneath its nose, which appeared to be the area a neck would be.

"Um," Liz started. "Use kick attack!" The monkey laughed hysterically as it kicked Snubull again in the legs. Snubull's legs were becoming bruised and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Er… um… bite it!" Liz ordered. Snubull nodded as she charged the monkey and bit down hard on its side. Liz remembered that she had a Pokedex and she decided to put it to use. She took it out and pointed the device at the monkey. She pressed tons of buttons and then it finally spoke.

"Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. It's unsafe to approach it if it gets violently enraged for no reason and can't distinguish foe from friend." The computerized voice spoke. Liz nodded.

"Okay, um. I dunno! Tackle it!" Snubull nodded. She jumped at the Mankey and wrapped her arms around it. She hit the Pig Monkey Pokemon pretty hard as it slid a few feet after the collision. After sliding, Mankey hit its head on a tree. The tree was a pine tree and out fell some pinecones. They hit the Mankey on the head, but they weren't pinecones. They were too large to be pinecones. They must be Pokemon! Liz screamed again as they started to growl fiercely at Liz, Snubull, and Mankey. Liz threw one of her empty Pokeballs at the Mankey. The Pig Monkey Pokemon was absorbed inside the ball after being encircled by a red beam of light. The ball wobbled once. Liz clenched her fists and so did Snubull. It wobbled twice. She nodded as a smile broke out on her face. The few days paying attention in class actually paid off. The ball shook a third time and then a light appeared on the ball and the ball opened up.

"Crap!" She cried out as the enraged Mankey looked at Liz.

The Mankey jumped at Snubull super fast.

"Uh! Jump into the air!" She told Snubull. Snubull nodded and the Mankey nearly missed Snubull. Mankey hit its head on a tree and because of the momentum it fainted.

"Yay! I can have my locket back!" She exclaimed as she ran over to the Mankey. She took her locket off of him and put it on around her neck. She frowned. She was still soaking wet and there was already more Pokemon wanting to battle. The pinecones looked angry.

"Er, um! I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault," She pointed at the defeated Pig Monkey. "It was that thing's fault!" She cried out. The pinecones hopped over to Mankey and jumped up and down on the poor, fainted monkey as Liz quickly ran away.

Liz and Snubull ran back to where Liz had dropped her stuff. She took off all of her clothes and put them up on a tree. The remaining clothes she had on was only a skimpy bra and underwear. She laid down on the ground and suntanned for a few hours as her clothes dried. Snubull laid down right next to Liz to get a tan. Liz thought this was cute because Snubull was covered in fur and couldn't get a tan. Liz's voice broke the silence.

"So, do you want a name?" She asked the dog-like Pokemon. Snubull looked over at Liz.

"Snub?" She asked. Liz gave Snubull a confused look.

"What did you say? 'Snub'? What in the world does that mean?"

"Snub! Snubull! Bull!" Snubull's voice was cute and high-pitched, but Liz didn't understand what she was saying.

"I'm guessing that that is Pokemon talk…" She dragged on. Snubull nodded.

"Okay, well I can't make heads or tails of what you're trying to say. Hopefully I'll be able to understand sooner or later." Liz said. She looked up at her clothes. She smiled; they looked dry enough to her. She then noticed a boy who was watching her. She blushed and tried to cover herself, but the kid quickly ran away.

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked herself. She rolled her eyes as she took the undershirt, put it on, took off the light blue t-shirt, and put it on as well. She also put on the khaki skort that went down to the tops of her knees. She put on new socks and then she put on the new shoes her parents had gotten her. She also put on the white bracelets her parents had also recently gotten her.

Liz returned Snubull back into her Pokeball and then latched the red and white orb back onto her belt. She pressed the locket against her neck as she smiled. She was glad she had gotten it back. Liz packed everything back up and started walking again. Her shoes squeaked because they weren't completely dry. She looked around at all the places a Pokemon could be hiding. She nervously looked for some more Pokemon to battle. As she was walking and searching she heard a high-pitched voice that cracked a little.

"Hey you!" Came the voice. She looked around for the owner's voice. She soon saw a boy, probably about 11-years-old walk out from some bushes. He had raggedy brown hair coming out from his red hat. His hair looked like it needed to be washed. He obviously had gone without a bath for a few days. He wore a white tank top and navy pants. His shoes were covered in mud and so were his socks. His smile was lopsided and his eyes were dirt brown. He was shorter than Liz, but he wasn't skinnier. He looked at Liz. His eyes scanned up and down Liz's body. She frowned at him.

"What?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

"Let's battle! You ain't gonna beat me." He obviously needed grammar lessons. He threw out a Pokeball clumsily. A green spider appeared. Liz screamed as she looked at it. It had a frowning face on its back. Liz took out her Pokedex and pointed it at the spider.

"Spinarak, the String Spit Pokemon. It spins a web using fine—but durable—thread. It then waits patiently for its prey to be trapped." The voice said. Liz stared at it. She was frightened of bugs, especially spiders.

"Uh, go Snubull." She said as she tossed the Pokeball out. Snubull appeared. It smiled at Liz and Liz smiled back.

"Spinarak, use String Shot!" The spider shot out some web from its spinnerets at Snubull. The string wrapped around Snubull. Liz gasped.

"Um, bite the string away!" Liz told it. The Snubull bit at the web and freed itself, but soon there was lots of web in its mouth. It tried to cry out, but it couldn't be heard because of the web.

"Spinarak! Use Poison Sting!" The spider ran up to Snubull and stabbed it with its horn on its head. Snubull spit out the string as it cried out in pain. Snubull screamed out in even more pain as poison surged through its veins.

"Snubull? Are you okay? Are you poisoned?" She asked. Snubull continued to cry out in pain.

"Get revenge! Use… um… that one where you jump at it and… oh yeah! Use Tackle!" Snubull jumped at the Spinarak and knocked the Spinarak hit a tree. Snubull grabbed its heart. It cried out in more pain. Tears spilled down her face.

"Snubull… try your hardest to defeat it with another Bite." Her voice was concerned. Snubull bit down on the Spinarak one more time. The Spinarak soon drifted away into a deep slumber. Liz had won her first battle! Snubull was extremely hurt though. Liz returned Snubull. The boy frowned at her.

"I should've won!" He cried out angrily.

"My name is Ben." He said. Liz shook his hand that was extended.

"My name's Liz." She said. She smiled at him. He smiled back. He didn't let go of her hand. She raised an eyebrow. He laughed nervously and then she nodded. She wiped her hand on her pants; his hands were sweaty. She smiled a fake smile as he walked away. She looked onward. She still had a while to go, but Snubull was weak. She was sure she would be able to continue battling, but being poisoned probably took some effect on her Pokemon. She returned Snubull into her Pokeball. Liz held the Pokeball tightly as she continued walking. Liz was scared that Snubull would die or something. _But Pokemon don't die… do they?_ She asked herself.

Liz continued walking when suddenly a black figure jumped in front of her. Liz screamed. She felt a burning sensation on her neck. She looked down at her locket; it was glowing. She held it in her hand. It was still glowing and it was burning her hand. She screamed out as the Pokemon growled at her. She took out her Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

"Error 123. Error!" The Pokedex said.

"What the hell?" She was too frightened to look at it. The Pokemon growled again and then jumped on her. Liz felt lightheaded as her head hit the ground and the Pokeball fell from her grasp. Snubull escaped from her Pokeball. Her eyes widened as she fell on top of Liz. Snubull had fainted because of the poison in its bloodstream.

Liz's eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked out. She wasn't thinking very well. She couldn't see the area around her, it was dark, and she heard a small figure's breathing.

"H-hello?" She asked. A small figure leaned against Liz. She hugged it tight and figured out that it was Snubull. She sighed as she tried to make out where she was. She heard water trickle down into a pool of water. She guessed that the water was telling a century old tale as it fell into the pool and was evaporated back up so it could fall down again. Liz breathed in a deep breath. She could smell and feel wind surrounding her and leaving out through an opening. Liz realized that she was in a cave. She noticed stalagmites and stalactites because of the sunlight coming through the opening. She heard another person's breath.

"Hello?" She asked again.

"Wh-what?" She obviously stirred a young boy but the voice was oddly familiar.

"B-Ben?" She asked.

"Yeah, I found you in the middle of the path. There was this strange man next to you battling a weird colored Houndour."

"A what?" She asked.

"Houndour, the Dog Pokemon. Houndour is a Fire/Dark-type Pokemon."

"Oh." She said quietly. "What did this man look like?"

"He had a brown suit on and he had gray hair. He looked pretty old. He had a false moustache, it fell off." He replied. Liz giggled.

"Well, this is where I sleep. Hope you don't mind me bringin' you here." He said.

"No. It's no problem at all." She replied.

"Okay good. I'll fix us some lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, you've been asleep for three days." He said. She felt her stomach rumble.

"Wow. Well, hope you fix some good food." She said.

"Oh, I make excellent food." He replied.

After a few minutes he came back with some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. She devoured all of it with a big carton of milk.

"Wow! That was good! I love those three together… tomato soup, grilled cheese, and milk that is."

He nodded. "I'm glad you liked it."

Liz woke up Snubull and fed her some of the soup. She looked deathly ill.

"What happened to your Snubull?" He asked. He obviously wasn't that smart either.

"Remember? Your Spinarak used that poison attack, and it poisoned her."

"Oh. Well, I have some Potions and Antidotes. The Potions revive the Pokemon and the Antidotes heal the Pokemon of poison. It takes a while though."

"Oh! Thanks! How can I ever repay you?"

"Aw, don't mention it." He said as he poured a spoonful of purple liquid into Snubull's mouth. Snubull almost gagged. It obviously tasted very nasty. He then poured two spoonfuls of a red liquid into Snubull's mouth. Snubull liked that taste.

"Here." He said as he handed Liz a purple and white bottle and a red bottle. "The purple one is the Potion and the red on is the Antidote. Snubull will need one spoonful of the Potion every three hours for two days. Snubull will then need two spoonfuls of the Antidote every twelve hours two days." He was obviously smart about Pokemon medicine. "I want to work at a Pokemon Center when I grow up, so I've been studying these things." Liz nodded.

"That's cool. Thanks again for the bottles."

"No, thank you. I'm always happy to serve. And don't mention it." She smiled. He also smiled back. His hair was wet. He obviously had tried to wash it before he had gone to sleep… maybe to impress Liz.

"You'll have some leftover." He replied.

"Okay cool." She said.

"Well, let's go and battle some more Pokemon."

"Okay!" she replied. The both picked up their Pokeballs and walked out of the cave. As they walked Ben tried to hold Liz's hand. She looked at him disgustedly. He frowned as they walked through the path. They walked for a few minutes and then they reached the end of the route. Suddenly Liz's phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Liz. It's Chris. I have some horrible news…" Liz gasped as she heard what happened.

* * *

**A/N**: I love cliffhangers! You'll just have to wait until next time to find out what happened! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
